This invention relates to a working line for performing certain operations such as welding or the like to a side panel for a motorcar as it moves along the line.
A previously known working line of this kind has a set carrier which is reciprocatable between a set station and a welding station following the set station so that, at the set station, plural component parts for constituting a side panel are set on a set jig on the carrier, and, at the welding station, the component parts are welded together to be formed into a welded side panel.
It has been usual with this type of working line that the side panel composed of plural component parts is set in a horizontal posture on the set jig, and is welded by welding robots disposed on both lateral sides of the welding station.
Additionally, a known working line has a sealing station disposed following the welding station, and a discharging carrier which is reciprocatable between the two stations. The discharging carrier has a receiving jig for receiving the side panel in its horizontal posture after the welding is finished so that at the sealing station, a sealing agent may be applied to the side panel by sealing agent application robots disposed on both lateral sides thereof.
The above described working lines involve certain inconveniences in that because the side panel is set on the set jig in a horizontal posture, the setting operation, at the set station, has to be carried out by a worker leaning forward over the set jig, so that the setting workability becomes low. Additionally, since, at the welding station or at the sealing station, the welding robots or the application robots are disposed on both lateral sides of the railway for the carrier, these stations are comparatively large in their lateral widths and space needed for the working line is increased.